Heat
by psychoteddy87
Summary: Rachel and Quinn make a bet, and neither one is willing to back down.


**Heat, a Rachel and Quinn one-shot.**

* * *

Rachel's eyes are clenched shut, bottom lip held tightly between her teeth as she arcs her back and resists the urge to cry out. Her skin is flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her fingers press into her bedsheets, nearly turning white from pressure as she gathers the fabric into her hands and bunches it into fists.

From below, Rachel hears a chuckle. Managing to open her eyes, if only a fraction, she sees a familiar wild blonde head slowly raising from between her spread legs. Hazel eyes meet her own dark brown, and the blonde simply smirks, cocking her head slightly.

When the blonde sweeps a pink tongue over that bottom lip and lets out a small hum of excitement, Rachel realizes (with a heavy blush and a sudden intake of breath) that the fluid coating Quinn's lips is most definitely _not_ saliva.

"You know, you don't have to make it so hard on yourself." The blonde laughs. She strokes a thumb along Rachel's inner thigh, making the woman's muscles positively quiver. Pale hands keep tan legs spread open, and though Rachel feels exposed, she pushes her feelings away. When she wants to win, she wins.

"Quinn…" Rachel breathes, a hand reaching down to push through those golden locks. She smooths back the hair from Quinn's face, revealing more of her sculpted features, making that faintly challenging smirk (a remnant of her head-bitch-in-charge cheerio days) more visible. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Rachel opens her mouth to speak once again…

And finds herself having to bite onto her lip hard as Quinn suddenly swipes a thumb over her clit. Yet while not a sound comes from her mouth, her body does all the talking - her hips jolt off the bed and cant upwards, making Quinn chuckle once again as she pats Rachel's hip.

"That's not fair." Rachel huffs, an arm flopping over her eyes. Though she cannot see, she knows what Quinn's response is - another smirk, another throaty and low laugh.

"I don't always play fair, I thought you knew that?" Quinn teases. Reaching up, she pulls Rachel's arm away from her eyes. There's a twinkle in her hazel gaze, amusement colouring the look she gives Rachel.

"Quinn Fabray. You should know that when we made this bet, I expected you to abide by the rules. I even drew up a contract for you to sign to avoid such a mess, though you positively refused to even look at it, and-"

Rachel's breath catches in her throat as Quinn suddenly ducks her head back down, burying it between Rachel's legs once again. The brunette feels the heat of Quinn's breath on her thigh, the manicured fingernails gently digging into her skin - but most of all, she feels the long, slow, burning drag of Quinn's tongue against her centre.

A shiver goes up Rachel's spine from the delicious heat, and it takes all of her power not to throw her head back and let out a pleading moan.

"Just let go Rachel." Quinn murmurs against Rachel's delicate flesh, the vibrations of her words sending pleasant tingles throughout Rachel' body. Still, the girl shakes her head resolutely. She's not willing to back down.

"Same stubborn girl as ever." The former head cheerleader laughs, voice husky. Flicking her tongue against the spot that she knows will make Rachel twitch, hazel meets brown once again.

"I'll ask you one more time, Rachel. Give in. Let me make you scream."

Though all of Rachel's primal needs are screaming at her, begging her, pleading for her to give in, the young star shakes her head.

"I have to sing tomorrow. If you think that I'm going to wear out my vocal chords, even for you, you're wrong."

"Suit yourself." Quinn shrugs. Her lips are swollen, red, and wet - and again they curve into that familiar smirk that Rachel loves and hates so much. A fire sparks in Quinn's eyes as she lowers herself back down once more.

Putting on her most beautiful show smile, she meets Rachel's eyes one more time.

"Guess I'm going to have to try harder."

And with that, she turns back to her feast, making Rachel seriously question why her vocals class was so important in the first place.

* * *

Aha... never written smut before... soo. Yes. Please tell me what you think. :)


End file.
